Daydream Comes True
by rions
Summary: Physics is absolutely not the subject for Kai and he decided to pay full attention on a certain nekojin instead. KaiRei oneshot. Please R


Disclaimer: ……………………………………… (try your mind reading! Guess what I'm saying! XD) …………………………………

Warning: uhm… as usual, shounen-ai and OOC. And perhaps some errors since I have no beta-reader at the moment. T.T (I _used _to have one.)

a/n: school's major projects are killing me! . I hope I could finish all of them on time, nyah! (and I wonder why I still have the time to write fic! --) Anyway, it's always like this. Muse never help me anywhere far from exams. –sigh- and well, so for now, an one shot beyblade school fic (umm… do they actually go to school?) to relieve my own stress. I hope you enjoy.

---

**Daydream Comes True**

Kai stared blankly at the blackboard. The lesson is getting more and more boring, he contemplated; unamused eyes still locked at the so inanimate object far across the room. What's so interesting about white chalk on black surface? Nothing. Right. Then why the hell should there be a place called _classroom_?

He sighed. School was _that_ insignificant for him,_ the_ Kai Hiwatari. Starting to get sleepy, he then began to avert his gaze elsewhere. Okay, so what do we have? A sleeping Takao, a listening Max, and …… a daydreaming Rei.

Kai stopped at the last name. He rested his chin on his palm, imitating the Chinese boy, and decided to watch him for a_ little _while.

…

……

He wondered if Rei had listened to the lesson.

He wondered what Rei was daydreaming about.

He wondered if Rei always bit his finger like that when daydreaming.

He wondered why Rei looked so sexy biting his little finger.

He wondered how Rei's little finger tasted like.

He wondered if it is tasty.

He wondered why somehow he knew it _is_ tasty.

He wondered…

"………"

"……"

"Hiwatari Kai!"

Kai involuntarily startled at the command. He averted his eyes back to the teacher for some second before stealing a glimpse at Rei only to find the latter staring back at him. A glint on the amber eyes gave Kai the hint that he was still in the state of shock, most probably because he had just been forced to wake up from his dream world.

Aaahhh… just when he started to enjoy every little second…

"-cough- Hiwatari-kun."

_Shit_, the aforementioned one cursed mentally and gave the teacher a stern 'what?' look as if he wasn't the one guilty.

"I asked you the formula of this Einstein's theory. Now, can you tell me what you're looking at that tensely to ignore _my _question?" Strange. Somehow, it seemed like the teacher had understood his signal.

But the question was no challenge for the slate-haired boy. It only took a while for Kai's brain to come up with an answer, and the next second he found himself smirking, "Rei."

Hesitation was certainly not heard in his word, which made the whole class wondering if their ears were playing trick of it. This was Hiwatari Kai we're talking about, mind you. The teacher himself frowned and narrowed his eyes, as if he could get an answer merely by doing so. But upon receiving nothing but the still-lingering smirk, he finally forced a cough again and asked, "Excuse me?"

Kai stole another glance of the neko-jin and, well, he must admit that flushing face was pricelessly satisfying. Rei looked that he was still disbelieving his ears, but Kai knew that his mind had fully digested his word, for the kitty pout was too obvious. He even had this 'I dare you to say that again' look on his eyes. How cute.

The Russian's smirk went even wider as he managed to give another reply. "Rei. Kon Rei." This time, his words brought the whole class' attention to the black haired boy.

_Now let's see…_ Kai mused to himself as he watched the latter handling the uneasy feeling all the attention resulted him anxiously.

"Okay then, maybe Mr. Rei Kon here can help us instead?"

Gotcha.

"Aa--.." Rei stuttered. Kai was sure he saw sweat beads started to trail off the younger boy's neck even though they were parted far across the class. Just never underestimate his eyes. They're sharp, indeed. He also noticed that Rei was trying to get some help from his friends by stealing glances at them, but others were too engaged in their amusement to realize his hint.

Kai chuckled, and it was then he realized that Rei's gaze had stumbled on his. For quite a while there they stared at each other and idly playing with the emotions inside, before the teacher interrupted Kai's favor for the umpteenth time of the day by his annoying cough. But Kai, who was swearing that he will choke the annoying Physics teacher to death, didn't know that what come next will afford him enough challenge to forget the irritation.

Rei's eyes was still set firm on him as he answered the teacher without further thinking, "I am sorry, Sir. I was too occupied on my thoughts of _Hiwatari Kai_ that I had missed your previous question. Do you mind repeating it again?"

Kai swore he saw Rei smirking upon saying those words.

His purple colored eyes slightly dilated upon the remark. The reply was, obviously, something he didn't expect. He had predicted a more rational answer from the other boy, since he knew Rei had always thought clearer and further than anyone else he knew, but this ignorant statement…?

Their game had grown more and more interesting.

The class was full of whispers at this, but for both of the BBA boys, there were merely silence. They're absolutely still on their game.

"Then I suggest both of you should just finish your matter outside." Another cough.

Kai decided to play along and waited for the latter to take action. And it took only some seconds before Rei got his eyes off him and murmured an "Excuse me," to the teacher and walked out the door.

Without second thought, he too got off his seat and walked to the door.

---

Kai closed the door casually, despite knowing that the teacher was trying to stab his back by the look in his eyes. Fool. Now that he's outside, left alone with the Rei Kon of his mind, he really wouldn't let a little irritation spoil the whole pleasure, would he? He leaned against the door in his usual pose and stared at the other boy, who was only letting him see his back. And so he waited.

For sometimes.

A soft sigh finally broke the silence between them then. Kai lifted his eyebrow at this; gaze still set on the same subject who was now looking back at him. Hmmm…?

"Are you satisfied now?"

The slate-haired boy tilted his head. _Satisfied?_

As if he had heard the mentally asked question, the younger boy repeated his previous sentence, "Are you satisfied now, Kai?"

Kai smirked again. Oh, how naïve could Rei be? He stepped closer to the latter and grabbed his shoulder before pushing him off against the wall, "With that mere challenge?"

"Is there something else I did?" At Kai's surprise – and also favor, he can't deny-, the younger boy decided not to call the game quit. Instead, the Russian felt a tingling sensation on two of his most sensitive spots, nape and waist.

Now, now, Rei-Rei, what's with the touching?

"Do I look like I'm satisfied?" Kai turned back the question and bit his lower lips. Obviously, it's not a sign that he had enough.

"Will no do?"

If Kai hadn't been the one who know Rei the closest, he wouldn't dare to be sure that what reflected on Rei's amber eyes was called lust. He caught the latter's lips with a quick kiss and parted away just before Rei could reply it.

According to Kai, the neko-jin's look now said: 'What did you do that for?'

He chuckled at the puzzled look on the eyes. "Are we in a hurry?"

"Yes." A quick reply.

"And why is that?" An equally quick question. They _are_ in a hurry.

With their respective reasons.

"Because I wanted my daydream to come true as soon as possible."

**end**

a/n: here you go. I hope it's not lame… Like it? Don't like it? Review and tell me please! Thanks for reading! X3 -goes back to do school projects-

oh, and I'm sure you all have your own additional endings to this. XD


End file.
